


Они

by Dekorit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekorit/pseuds/Dekorit
Summary: стоят за твоей спиной.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Они

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка в хоррор или наглядная интерпретация фразы «грехи ползут по спине».

Разлепив глаза, ты с силой зажмуриваешь их обратно и накрываешь ладонями сверху, машинально стараясь защититься от яркого выжигающего белки луча, пущенного словно из самого мощного в мире прожектора. Не прошло и секунды, однако, своевременные рефлексы спастись от света совсем не помогли. Его не становилось меньше, он был везде. И как бы тебя не крутило, не сводило судорогой руки, а глаза не грозились лопнуть от давления, яркий, похожий на сияние последнего туннеля, свет долгие мучительные секунды нещадно слепил тебе глаза.

Свет отступил также стремительно, как и возник, растекаясь в сознании томительными чёрными пятнами, и ты удивляешься, как тебе удалось не выдавить собственные глаза в порыве отчаянного исступления. Они слезились, болели. Решаешься открыть их вновь ты далеко не сразу. Сначала ты медленно приподнимаешься и садишься, как тебе кажется, ровно, вытягиваешь ноги и только тогда осторожно приоткрываешь глаза.

Первое, что ты видишь — ботинки на тонких шнурках и стоптанной подошве, мятые брюки и полоска носков между ними. Сами брюки были невероятно грязные, пропитанные растительным соком, пыльцой и потом, когда-то нежно-бирюзового цвета. Ты не считаешь хоть сколько-нибудь благодарным делом их отряхнуть, но руки так и тянутся к штанинам. Тянутся словно, только чтобы попасть на глаза. И когда это происходит, ты смотришь на них мутным взглядом, и всё вокруг становится абсолютно не значимым, только крохотные ручки с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями и мягкой кожей. Они почти что кукольные. И покрыты пылью. У тебя не возникает сомнений, что это именно твои руки.

Спустя неопределённое время глаза видеть лучше не стали, потому, недолго думая, ты поднимаешься и твёрдо встаёшь ботинками на примятые золотые цветы. Тебя слегка шатает, но это не страшно. Ты уверенно ступаешь вперёд: на гладкую поверхность стоптанной каменной кладки, по вороху осенних листьев, по хрустящему снегу.

Когда ты ступаешь на мягкую траву, твой след озаряет лёгкое кристальное свечение. Внезапно ты понимаешь, что до этого свет источала только дыра в сводах пещеры, и то мимолётно, в остальном же твой путь был покрыт завесой тьмы и кромешного мрака, что в принципе не мешало тебе ориентироваться в пространстве.

«В этом месте тьма естественна», — не сомневаешься ты. Доходишь прямо до упора, разворачиваешься в обратном направлении и через пару шагов замираешь с вытянутой в сторону рукой. Качнувшись, как травинкой по ветру, рука медленно ложится на стеклянную поверхность кристалла, моментально озаряющий пространство вокруг мягким сиянием и неожиданным магнитным звуком. Это даже заставило тебя отдёрнуть руку к груди, не само монотонное гудение кристалла, конечно, кристаллу именно это звучание и характерно, но внезапное появления звука вообще. Ты не помнишь, что какие-либо звуки достигали твоего сознания до этого в принципе. И это настораживало.

В свете кристалла ты поднимаешь руки к лицу и всматриваешься внимательнее. В них чего-то не хватало. Не шрамов или родинок, а чего более существенного, чего-то, что могло бы прибавить рукам тяжести, веса, _силы_.

Кристалл медленно тухнет. Ты решаешь не придавать этому особого значения. Наклоняешься к земле, нашариваешь мелкий камушек и сжимаешь его в руке. «Так лучше», — думаешь ты и возвращаешься к своему пути.

Ты делаешь всего пару шагов, и звук позади повторяется. Расползается магнитными волнами. Зацикливается. Спину трогает слабым свечением. Камушек в руке ты сжимаешь почти до хруста.

Кто-то стоит за твоей спиной — моментально понимаешь ты. Кто-то стоит и держит руку на кристалле. В паре метров от тебя. Но кто? Кто здесь может быть?.. Хотя куда интереснее, почему этот кто-то первый, кто встретился тебе на пути? Здесь много, кто должен быть. Но не было никого. Ни одной живой души. Кроме того, кто стоит за твоей спиной.

Но кто бы это ни был — неважно. В твоей руке камень и решительность. Ты оборачиваешься стремительно, рывком замахиваясь своим оружием и, не глядя, выпускаешь его во врага, отточенные рефлексы делают всё за тебя. Камешек впивается в незваного гостя и вылетает насквозь с таким звуком, словно прошёл сквозь вязкую массу неоднородного ничего.

Звука нанесения урона не последовало. Ты поднимаешь взгляд, а перед тобой никого нет. Но ты можешь поклясться, что что-то было. Ты не спешишь называть это кем-то. Тебе удалось различить это мельком. Что-то, во что попала атака. Что-то, что касалось кристалла, который перестал гудеть и уже начал блекнуть, потухая единственным угольком света в кромешной темноте. И снова стало хоть глаза выколи.

«Нужно продолжить путь», — твердишь ты, не наблюдая и не различая ничего, кроме собственных рук. Что бы тебе не увиделось, этого больше нет. Небрежно мотнув головой, ты оборачиваешься медленно, полубоком, до последнего задерживая взгляд на кристалле, и, метнув его за спину, ужасаешься, оступаешься и падаешь.

Ты сидишь на холодной влажной земле, а перед тобой по-прежнему никого нет. Как нет и сомнений, что что-то было. Что-то… бесформенное, огромное, настолько, что впритык тебе не удалось оглядеть это полностью. Это что-то, эти кто-то выделялись в чёрной темени чёрными контурами. И множеством провалов вместо глаз.

Их было много. И они стояли за твоей спиной.

Ты не понимаешь, что происходит. Ты не понимаешь, почему это происходит _так_. Так, как не должно было происходить. Ты крутишься в разные стороны истерично, нервозно, но только мельком успеваешь замечать их очертания. Замечать отдельные въевшиеся в память образы. В общей бесформенной толпе.

Тебе бы с ними сразиться, но твои руки так безнадёжно пусты. И куда ты только не повернись — они всегда за твоей спиной.

У тебя начинает кружиться голова, ноги заплетаются, руки дрожат. Ты срываешься в бег и бежишь, как никогда прежде. Сражаться не видишь смысла. Да тебе даже в бой этот не вступить, оправдываешь ты себя. Спотыкаешься, падаешь, поднимаешься, но не оборачиваешься. Ноги несут тебя, точнее уносят. Это бегство. И ты убегаешь. Ты убегаешь и заставляешь себя остановиться только тогда, когда думаешь, что тебе удалось от них оторваться.

Ты шумно втягиваешь раскалённый воздух, давишься им, обхватываешь себя руками и вслушиваешься. Тишина. Только твоё сбившееся дыхание, да кипящая лава раздаётся громом в голове. И никаких звуков преследования. Ты заставляешь себя посмотреть себе через плечо, опасливо, дёргано, ты себя принуждаешь, берёшь всю свою решительность в кулак и оборачиваешься. А они стоят за твоей спиной. Стоят образами несуразными, нереальными, смолянистыми, стоят почти вплотную. И восковыми свечами тают. Ты узнаешь их всех.

Тело непроизвольно бросает в дрожь. Поборов оцепенение, не отрывая взгляда, ты делаешь от них пару шагов, но расстояние не отдаляется и на метр. Шагаешь ещё, смотря себе за спину, почти пускаешься в бег, но спотыкаешься и падаешь. Ты падаешь, но на пыльную каменистую тропу, а не на беговую дорожку, как тебе отчаянно надеялось. Это не ты стоишь на месте, а они.

Ты не можешь от них убежать, но ты бежишь, срываешься с места в стремлении завершить этот проклятый путь. Но с каждым вздохом, с каждым поворотом, с каждым бегло брошенным в спину взглядом ты только сильнее, острее, отчаяннее боишься, что они тебя настигнут. Но они просто стоят за твоей спиной, пришитые к тебе, приваренные.

«Это всего лишь игра!» — успокаиваешь ты себя, врываешься в лифт и неистово давишь на кнопку вверх. Дверцы закрываются, и ты оказываешься в резко потемневшей кабинке, наедине с теми, кто стоит у тебя за спиной. Это не неисправность освещения, истерично понимаешь ты. Ближняя к тебе лампочка мигает размеренно, как ходит маятник часов. Влево, вправо. Раскачивается на неестественно тонкой и длинной шее чья-то голова. Ты многократно нажимаешь на кнопку вверх, прекрасно понимая, что лифт не поедет быстрее.

«Новый дом». Ты уже близко. Осталось миновать один жалкий серый дом одного никчёмного коро… В одной из комнат есть оружие, ударяет тебе в голову. В последний момент ты сворачиваешь с пути. В тупиковый коридор.

Первая же дверь оказывается запертой. Ты ломишься в неё какое-то время, бросаешь и, не желая оборачиваться, бросаешься к следующей двери и следующей. Прежде, чем ты понимаешь, что комнат в коридоре не больше трёх, ты оказываешься напротив зеркала. И всё в тебе застывает.

Они стоят за твоей спиной. Их около сотни. Они стоят вплотную, в несколько рядов, бесформенной, слитой, спаянной толпой. Ты видишь каждого. Ты знаешь каждого. Уродливых, деформированных, разлагающихся, словно трупы, тающих восковой свечой. И все они до единого смотрят тебе в лицо.

У тебя дыбом встают волосы. Один из них тянет к тебе руку. Медленно поднимает её на уровень твоего плеча, приближает, а с неё так и отслаивается шерсть. Тебе кажется, что она должна быть белой, но она смолянисто-чёрная, несуразная, нереальная, скатывается в локте и срывается ошмётками меха. Разбивается о грязный пол. Ты не можешь сдвинуться с места. Рука зависает над твоим плечом, ты уже можешь увидеть её краем глаза, но продолжаешь смотреть в зеркало, как она разворачивается ладонью к твоей шее и раскрывает когтистую лапу в захвате.

Ты не даёшь её сомкнуться у тебя на шее, рывком кидаешься в сторону, вниз, в подвал, по коридору, между насмешливо блёклыми окнами, по поляне пожухлых цветов. Ты просто хочешь домой. Бьёшься в барьер, но пройти через него не можешь. Тебя держат за свитер взгляды за твоей спиной.

Бежать больше некуда, а они всё ближе. Ты уже чувствуешь, как они тянут к тебе свои руки, несуразные, нереальные, чёрные. Черные, как предательски чёрный барьер, о который ты сбиваешь в кровь руки. Немыслимо, невероятно, но он слепит тебя, ослепляет. И собственный крик оглушает.

Ты сидишь и бьёшься в чёрный экран смерти. На фоне слышны завывания ветра, звон часов. Ты заходишься судорожным вздохом. Приходишь в себя. Ты дома. Всё хорошо. Это был всего лишь сон. Сон о глупой игре. Наваждение.

Ты дома. А всё, что тебе привиделось, не более чем глупый сон. Сердце всё ещё трепещет в груди, и ты успокаивающе прижимаешь к себе руки, отстраняешь и всматриваешься в них. Это без сомнений твои руки. И они чисты. Это был всего лишь глупый сон, повторяешь ты.

Ты дома. В ванне течёт кран, вода капает в раковину, несуразными, нереальными, смолянисто-чёрными ошмётками меха, шерсти, чешуи. Разбивается о грязный пол.

Оглянись.

_Они за **твоей** спиной._


End file.
